Shake The Dream
by DoctorFangirlOfIllea
Summary: Tris is famous, she moves to Chicago with her celebrity friends, where she goes to high school. She has a lot of surprises and discovers that the famous Four goes to Divergent high too.
1. Chapter 1

Jen: Me and my broken heart

Sel: All I need is a little love in my life

Tay: All I need is a little love in the dark

Ellie: A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Emma: Me and my broken heart

Me: I need a little loving tonight

Chloe: Hold me so I'm not falling apart

Haley: A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

All: Me and my broken heart

After we finish singing our new favorite song Me and my Broken Heart by Four in the karaoke room we settle down and watch a new episode of Grey's Anatomy, I already watched it so I zone out and start thinking about the past months... I moved from Hollywood to Chicago, I have a lot of reasons, Tori my manager-aunt-godmother-second mom lives here, my next movie is here and my new high school is here. I came with my famous best friends, Jeniffer Lawrence (22, actress), Selena Gomes (20, actress/singer), Taylor Swifft (22, singer/actress), Ellie Goullding (21, singer), Emma Stonne (20, actress), Chloe Morets (19, actress), Haley Williams (21, singer), and I'm Tris Prior, the actress, singer, artist, model and author. I'm going to Divergent High, to be more exact, tomorrow.

I get snapped out of my thought when my phone starts ringing, of course, with Me and my Broken Heart, the girls start singing along and I laugh when I answer and there are choruses of "Awwwwww"'s, "You are no fun"'s, and dramatic "Nooooooooo"'s from the actresses, when I put the phone on my ear, one of my favorite voices makes me laugh, "Let me guess... Your ringtone is Four's new song."

"Tori!" I practically yell.

"Hey honey!"

"What time are you coming home?"

"Well I called to say that there's no need to stay up, because my flight got delayed and I'm going to arrive really late, so Amar is going to pick me up."

"Oh. Bummer" I say truly disappointed "... How was the trip?"

"It was great, your aunt Angie is sending you a huge hug, New York is beautiful as always but never better than Chicago."

"Thanks, tell her that I sent her a hug too, and to visit me. I have to go Tori I want to sleep well for tomorrow. I love you."

"Ok honey, I love you too. If I don't see you tomorrow have a great day." She pauses and continues "If it makes you feel any better, this week you'll find out mine and Amar's secret job."

"Yay!" I exclaim making her laugh. "Bye Tori."

"Bye sweetheart."

I end the call saying good night to the girls and I also say the spoiler of the episode what makes them throw pillows at me while I laugh.

I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth, lay and bed and start scrolling through some questions on my twitter, I love answering them mentally, the first one is "How is it to live with your best friends?" I smile while thinking my answer automatically, it's pretty awesome. The next one is also interesting, "How is it to have a family of famous people?" Well, I start thinking, well it's great that my mom is Natalie Prior, the most famous actress and model in Hollywood, my dad is Andrew Prior, worldwide famous director and author, my brother is Caleb Prior, the main leader in Dauntless, the most loved band in the world, and that basically all of my aunts and cousins are famous too, for example, Tori and Amar are mom's sister and brother and they are the most wanted producers and managers in the world but, Tori only manages me, and Amar only manages Caleb and Four.

I decide that, I've had enough questions for the night so I close my eyes and I fall into a dreamless and heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to my annoying alarm, what a great way to start the day.

After getting ready the most simple way possible, the less attention, the better, I head downstairs to see everyone. Literally everyone. My brother's gang and mine, everyone except Caleb in their pajamas, it's pretty funny, they all have bed heads and are using slippers.

"Good morning girls! Good morning Freddy, Tomas, Ashton and Jason!" I always address my self to my brothers band separately, "Good morning Andy and Caleb!"

"Stop calling me that Tris! What a stupid nickname! It's Andrew!"

"Sorry Andy!" I answer laughing at his scowl.

"Who made breakfast?" I ask while serving my self with fruit salad and pancakes with a lot a syrup.

"Taylor and Emma." Hayley answers.

"Thanks girls! So, why are you all here?"

"Well for starters the girls went to our house super early and said that they would tazor us if we didn't get up at that same instant. So here we are." Andy says, a little mad.

"Well for starters," Jen says mocking Andy "I don't complain when they wake me up to feed me, especially when it's chocolate chip pancakes. Oh, and it's Trissy's first day of school for goodness sake!"

"Thanks Jen! Oh gosh you all! I'm not starting kindergarden, I'm starting my last year of High School. Did Tori already go?"

"Yep." Chloe says while getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Okay, I better get going. I want to get there before everyone else. I suggest you do that too nerdy."

"Of course not! It's so early, and I still need to do some things." Secretly I knew my brother was just afraid of looking like a nerd, more than he already is. I really don't mind, I was just trying to help but, he doesn't want to accept it.

After I say my good-bye's I leave more nervous and excited than ever.

-:-

I don't mind looking at the teacher's name, I won't remember it anyways. Looking for the Music Classroom I conclude that my plan was successful, because there's only a few people in the school which I avoid eye contact.

The classroom is beautiful but what really surprises me and makes me scream is the fact that Tori is there.

"Tori!" I exclaim while hugging her, "You are a teacher?"

"No Sherlock, I'm a doctor." When she says that, we hear a few snickers from some kids.

When I turn to look at them, they gasp and I do too, but only Tori can hear mine. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Four goes to this school." She says in my ear.

"No Sherlock, he goes to the same cooking class as me." I whisper back.

"Go say hi!"

"No!"

"Okay, you asked for it."

She starts walking towards them and beckons me to do the same. When we're close enough she starts introducing them, "Tris, that's Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah. All of you, this is Tris. Please help her around, and she needs some new friends."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with my friends? And if I don't forget, they are your close friends too."

"Okay, they are our super crazy fiends. You need less crazy friends and new ones, not to replace your other ones."

"Okay?" I say slightly agreeing.

"Hey Tris, welcome to Divergent High." None other than Four says. I'm just able to manage a quiet thanks while putting my things on a table. All the girls are best friends with Four, even the boys know him really well. Everyone that I know has met him and are friends, even my parents! Everyone except me, well now I can officially be included. I think. I've only seen him personally at awards and premieres, but I never changed more than a greeting.

"So why are you in Chicago?" Christina pipes up.

"Long story short, Tori's my manager, she lives here. My next movie is also here. And I want to release my album here."

"Woah! Tori's your manager?" I think Uriah asks.

"Yep."

The bell rings making any other word impossible to make out. "Good morning class! My name is Tori Wu, please call me by my first name. I have another job, so I don't give private lessons. First the new students are going to introduce them selfs and then we will do something fun."

They're only a few new students so sooner than ever, it's my turn, "My name is Beatrice Prior, but please call me Tris. I like singing, writing, acting and doing diverse physical activities." I feel like I'm going to get burned by all the eyes that are looking at me.

"Thank you everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, the new students will sing and later the older ones will. The rule is-" a few groans are heard, but she continues "-you have to pick someone to chose a song for you to sing, the song can't have rap it."

Again my turn is there quickly, two people of the four newbies sang one of my songs, but everyone was really good. At the front I look for someone to pick a song for me. "Marlene, could you pick a song for me?"

"Shake it Off." she says as if she was already thinking about it

"Okay."

Before I start singing someone has to interrupt me. Of course.


End file.
